Aurora's Destiny
by FairytalePrincess88
Summary: It's about a girl's, Aurora's, first day of 6th grade at a brand new school. However, there's is more to the school that meets the eye. Here Auroa will have to embrace her destiny, her gift, and the life already pre-planned for her.


A/N Please don't be too hard on me. This is my first fic. I made it last year for school so I decided to upload it. I hope you enjoy it!

Destiny

Once Upon a Fairytale

I really do not know how to start this document, for this is a document indeed. It is my wish that this will end up in our library amongst the records of great Headmasters and Headmistresses from the past. Students, perhaps, may not wish to accept the events that happened in this school many years past, but I feel it is my duty to educate students about the horrors that had occurred here. Students must be warned and taught to believe in things, which many have been told are but mere fairy tales and childish nonsense. No sane person ever wants their peers to know that they still believe in fairy tales and magic. Unfortunately, this had led to complete ignorance of mythical creatures who do indeed exist. Occasionally, when they feel their presence is being ignored, they decide to pop in and stir up mortal life. There are some who do nothing, but good; and then there are some who are, for lack of words, complete monsters. I unfortunately learned this the hard way, but if you decide to read on, you will be prepared to fight the battle and might even be able to make peace. It is especially important for you to read this if you are one of the warriors concerned with the prophecy. You are probably starting to get quite confused now, so I will stop my jabbering and get on with my story. It all began on a cool day in September on my first day of middle school…

"Mother! Aren't you ready yet? I really want to get to school on time. I mean it's probably going to take me fifteen minutes to find my homeroom," I finally managed to untangle my mane of brown hair, somehow contain it in a rubber band, and wolf down my breakfast.

"Aurora, calm down. You still have half-an-hour before the first bell rings-"

"Jiminy Cricket! Are you kidding me? That's not enough time! Do you really want me to make a fool of myself today?" Today was going to be my first day of 6th grade. I was dreadfully nervous because this was going to be my fist day in a private school, and that in America. I had just moved from England this past summer and was getting the normal first-day-of-school-jitters and then some. Fortunately, my mother had grown up in Ridgewood, New Jersey, and had gone to Ben Franklin Middle School, the school that I was soon to be approaching. However, my mother had later gone to college in Oxford and settled down there with my dad.

"You know, naturally this conversation is the other way around. I don't think I've ever seen you so worked up about something ever since I told you where I got your name from." I could see laughter in her eyes as they playfully gazed into my own.

It's truly a wonder how much like a sister my mother acts most of the time. I usually consider her more as a friend than as a mother; that's probably why we don't fight as often as other mothers and daughters. We love all the same things and usually spend the night in each other's room since my dad is away most of the time on business trips. She sure was right about my name, though. I absolutely love Disney movies and especially Sleeping Beauty; you can imagine how pleased I was to learn I had the same name as Sleeping Beauty. I absolutely love the ring of my name, but for some reasons the thought of it brings pictures of battle into my head; it's actually quite unnerving…

"Heloooo… didn't you mention something of getting to school in time?" a playful voice butted into my train of thought.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! Let's go."

The moment I saw those big double doors, I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath and stepped cautiously into the building knowing that my life just started on a new journey bound to give me plenty of surprises(I had no clue how many would be in store for me just then). It was a good thing that I had made a couple of friends over the summer, who I knew would be in most of my classes, or else I would have gone mental with worry. I then quickly found my two best friends and walked to homeroom with them, talking very excitedly.

"I've heard it's the very best private you can get into and almost all the graduates get into an Ivy League College," my friend Elizabeth is always concerned about college and normally never shuts up about it.

"Yeah. Though, I must admit that this is the first private school I've heard of that takes you through both middle and high school," I had actually been thinking about that ever since I got the letter of acceptance.

"Come on, the bell's going to ring any second. We don't want to make a bad impression. I wonder how many girls are in our homeroom," that's the type of conversation that we can usually expect from Harry. All he ever thinks about is making a good first impression, especially to the girls. It sometimes makes me wonder what he thinks Liz (Elizabeth) and I are like since he never treats us like normal girls, but then again we are his best friends. He says he only hangs out with us to attract girls because he has other male friends as well, but I don't believe it. I believe the part about having other friends, but I think that he actually likes hanging out with us, even if we are girls.

The first thing we did when we got to homeroom was get to know each other. We all played the name game where we had a ball and we said our name and something to know about us, then we passed it on to another person who repeated what the person before them said and then said their name and one thing we should know about them and so forth. After that, we went onto more exciting things like getting our lockers so we could put all our stuff away. I had really been looking forward to getting my very own locker, but when I opened it, I wished I could just evaporate into thin air. There were mouse droppings in my locker and a note that said- _This is what we think of you Brits!_ I gasped with shock as I read the note, dreading the seven painful years of this school ahead of me. The rest of the class admitted to not having anything to with this and went ahead to the school assembly while Liz and I waited for my new locker. All that riffraff was over in just a few minutes so we bounded down the hallway, into the auditorium to hear the rest of our "esteemed" Headmaster's welcome speech.

When we got inside the auditorium, that looked as big as a Broadway show stage, the assembly had already started, so we quietly slipped into the seats Harry had saved for us and gave him a quizzical look that asked what had happened so far. He just shrugged in response as if to tell us that nothing exciting had happened yet, but then again nothing about school really excites him. Now I peered closely at the Headmaster trying to give him a quick scrutiny. There was a very odd feeling around him, that's for sure, but it was something almost non-human. He certainly looked ancient; I was surprised he didn't retire already to enjoy life while he still had all his limbs. Today he had a very somber expression and his eyes were filled with worry and anxiousness, when I've been told that his smile and eyes usually can brighten up a dark and dreary room.

His voice sounded even older than he looked, "Alas, now that all the introductions have been made, it's time to move onto a more serious matter. First of all, I must tell you more about this school and what's so unique about it. For all of you that already know what I'm going to say, just tune me out, I won't waste you're time. For those of you who don't know, here goes nothing. This school was created a long time ago to teach and protect children, turning into fine adults, who are special. What I mean by special is that you all are the children of at least one Immortal. I don't mean Immortal as in never dying, for all you will indeed die one day, but that you have magical powers. Not all of you are necessarily warlocks or witches, but you have magic in your blood. Some of you may be fairies, nymphs, etc. I know you must be thinking that I'm a crackpot old fool for thinking that those types of creatures exist, but I'm serious. Immortals do indeed exist, but most mortals are afraid if them so they teach their young ones that we Immortals don't exist and are just childish nonsense from storybooks. Ask your Immortal parent(s) what they are, and if they don't know themselves or if you might be something other than them, wait for a sign, for one will indeed come to those who are unknowns. However, beware, though most immortals exist in harmony and peace and devote themselves to a lifetime of peace, there are some who are known to stir up trouble and are classified as Monsters."

All I could do was stare at him in awe. It took a great deal of energy to try to soak in what he was saying because his words put me into a total state of shock. Was I really part magical? How could my parent's know and keep it a secret for my entire life? Was this all some kind of a joke? Questions started pouring through my head like a heavy rain shower. Then all my questions were cut short by the Headmaster's voice starting up once more.

"That brings me to the second thing I wanted to talk to all of you know. That means that the upper-classmen should begin to listen about now. Some of you may already know this, but about every 70 years, because it's the most powerful number, the Monsters begin to stir up a cornucopia amount of trouble. That's because for one day all the portholes between the mortal world and the world of the Monsters is open. Let me backtrack first, ages and ages ago when both worlds lived together, the Monsters caused a great deal of annoyance, so all the good Immortals got together and locked them up in their own horrible world. Unfortunately, a soft old warlock took pity on the Monsters and allowed them twelve hours every seventy years to join the mortal world. Even more unfortunately, the Monsters used this day to terrorize the mortal world as punishment for what they had done. In order to stop the world from erupting into complete chaos, a prophecy was made that went like this:

_In times of darkness and chaos_

_Once every 70 years_

_There will come a warrior with a brave and pure heart_

_To stop all evil doing on this very dreadful day_

_Nevertheless, fear not_

_You will know whom it is when the day comes_

_For a crown of pure gold will be placed around their head_

_At the stroke of ten_

_With courage and friends they will prevail_

_For another seventy years at peace._

I must warn you all that another year has come when the mortal world will need defending once more. If my sources are right, then that day is in fact today and we will find our brave warrior in a couple of minutes. In the mean time let me warn you, the portholes can be practically anything, from a gold necklace, to a rotten old gym shoe, or even just a puddle on the floor. Once you are swept into the world of Monsters, there's no turning back, so use extreme caution on this very day."

All of a sudden, I heard church bells ringing, marking the beginning of the tenth hour. The next thing I knew, I felt a cool breeze brush against my face and sweep me up off my feet. I could feel the wind place a light and delicate crown upon my head and spin me in circles. As soon as it began, it all suddenly stopped with not even a peep coming from a single person, except…

"It seems to me like we've found our warrior," said the headmaster with his old twinkle in his eyes. "Come on; let's move onto our classes so we can begin our work in protecting our school, except for Aurora, Elizabeth, and Harry, since I have an even bigger task for them."

The three of us walked over to the stage just staring at each other, grasping for the knowledge of what was going to happen next.

Nearly one hour later, neither of us knew if we would be able to keep our eyes open for even another second. In one hour we had learned what would normally take us months. However, I must admit that knowing that in just one hour, Monsters could come barging in and start tearing up our school, kept us all awake and attentive. We learned that in order to send all the Monsters home before midnight, we had to get all of them into one room by any means, and then only I could send them back by saying the prophecy repeatedly until a swirl of rainbow colored ribbons swoop in and make them disappear. The prophecy itself was a spell and only works when spoken by a true warrior who also happens to be a warlock (or a witch in my case). The hardest part would be to get them all in one room since they would be dispersed just like all the portholes, unless…

"I think I know how to get them into one room before they even get here. Headmaster, didn't you say that the Monsters arrived through the seven portholes located around the school?" My eyes started dancing with excitement.

"Yes," he sounded quite unsure of where I was headed with this.

"So, what if we found all the portholes and placed them in your office before the monsters came out? You told us yourself that if a person touches them with dragon hide gloves, then that person won't be transported, and we all have a pair."

"How do you suppose we're going to find the portholes though? We have no idea what they are, and where they are in the school." I could tell the Headmaster was tying really hard not to sound skeptic, but he was.

"Actually Headmaster, that's not exactly true," I was quite astonished to hear Elizabeth speak for the first time. "Harry and I found that there are nine portholes that rotate in and out every single time, meaning there are six used out of nine at a time, and the seventh porthole is something that has something to do with the warrior. This year's portholes are a brown Ridgewood sweatshirt, a black hair tie, a rotten gym shoe, a puddle of tar, a red rose, a sundial, and something related to Aurora. I really do think we'll be able to find everything if we split up and hurry."

"Liz you're a genius! You can take the top floor, Harry, you can take the second floor, and I'll check the basement. We'll all meet back here in about forty-five minutes; we're really running out of time. Good luck!" I quickly sped to my locker to grab my flashlight so I could see better in the dusty basement, silently praying that my plan works.

I combed all throughout the basement, even in the restricted areas, only to find an old sundial and a perfect puddle of tar. Making sure that I didn't leave any drops, I scooped up the puddle, placed it in my zip-lock bag, and dragged that with the sundial up the steps. Once I got back up into the Headmaster's office, I saw that both Liz and Harry had come back with two things each. That left us with finding the object that related to me. I thought for a while and then it finally hit me, now it seemed so obvious and I was furious at myself for missing it before.

"Headmaster, do you possibly have a copy of Sleeping Beauty in this school," I asked, trying to control my eagerness.

"As a matter of fact, I think I do, this once also used to be an elementary school and had a lot of Disney movies. Why?"

"That's the last porthole, I'm sure of it. The main character's name in that movie is Aurora, that's where my mother got my name, it makes perfect sense."

"Hurry, Aurora! The clock is going to strike twelve any second now, the rest of the school and I may only be able to restrain them for a couple of minutes, but no longer. The severity of the damage done today rests entirely on your shoulders now, there's nothing else we can do," for once in his life Harry actually sounded frightened.

"Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it. How about a wager?"

"A new book if you stop the Monsters from destroying our school, but hurry!"

"I'm going, I'm going. Be right back."

…and I was honest to my words. In just a few moments, I was back in the room, carrying the movie under my arm,

"Hey, I'm back with the movie."

"What took you so long? I don't think we can hold them off any longer. Put it down quickly so you can get rid these Monsters for another seventy years," I could really hear the strain in Harry's voice.

I placed the book down and was ready. I took in a deep breath and waited, my heart was beating so fast, that I think it just wanted to separate itself from my body. Then I heard the count off…three…two…one! _Boom!_ All the portholes turned into ovals and out stepped the Monsters. They were positively hideous and reeked, but I was ready for them. I immediately started singing…

_In times of darkness and chaos_

_Once every 70 years_

_There will come a warrior with a brave and pure heart_

_To stop all evil doing on this very dreadful day_

_Nevertheless, fear not_

_You will know whom it is when the day comes_

_For a crown of pure gold will be placed around their head_

_At the stroke of ten_

_With courage and friends they will prevail_

_For another seventy years at peace._

and again…

_In times of darkness and chaos_

_Once every 70 years_

_There will come a warrior with a brave and pure heart_

_To stop all evil doing on this very dreadful day_

_Nevertheless, fear not_

_You will know whom it is when the day comes_

_For a crown of pure gold will be placed around their head_

_At the stroke of ten_

_With courage and friends they will prevail_

_For another seventy years at peace._

I kept on singing until I saw a sight that was so pure and so innocent that all I could do was stare at it in awe. A bust of rainbow ribbons had come and filled the room, the swiveled around the Monsters seven times and then they both disappeared into oblivion for another seventy years.

"Congratulations Aurora," the Headmaster's voice brought me back into the real world. "You broke the record for the shortest amount of time taken in getting rid if these monsters and having no injuries. You also just set a safe precedent for the warriors after yourself and they will be very thankful. I think your friends are waiting to celebrate."

The rest of the day past in oblivion for me and I could scarcely remember anything afterwards. However, I do know that I was greeted with hugs and kisses from my mother when she saw me and was later carried into the school auditorium by my friends…

That ends the true story of my first day of sixth grade, with a lot of love, happiness, and strong friendships. I must admit that my story truly did not end there, but for this purpose, it did. In addition, I eventually married Harry after graduating and when the old Headmaster was ready to retire, I became the new headmistress. After all those years, I am still here enjoying every second of my job, but I am secretly wishing of being here when those seventy years are up and the world will be in need of a great warrior once more. They might even beat my record and will come up with an even better way. Who knows what might happen in such a long time. I hope that if you take anything away from this document, it's that you don't necessarily have to see any thing for it to be there, it just depends on how much you believe in it. Or, that a human being is worthless without friends. No matter what, always believe in something, who knows, the next warrior might even be you! The End

A/N So there it is. I hope it wasn't too bad. There's a button down here called review. Please click on it and tell me what you thought about it. I promise my next ones will be better. Anyway, I hope you liked it. )


End file.
